Devange
by Kefe
Summary: O/s for the 'Les Femmes Noires contest' & 'In The Dark contest'. Bella Swan has an antisocial disorder and Edward is in love with her. Rated M. AH/AU/ very OOC with very dark themes.


**Les Femmes Noires One-Shot Contest**

**Title: DEVANGE**

**Your pen name: Kefe**

**Characters: Bella & Edward**

**Disclaimer: I practically own NOTHING**

**To see other entries in Les Femmes Noires Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**.net/community/Les_Femmes_Noires/73127/**

* * *

**"In The Dark" Contest**

**Pen Name**: **Kefe  
Title**: **DEVANGE**  
**Summary**: **Bella Swan has an antisocial disorder and Edward is in love with her.**  
**Word Count**: **3912**

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(D0T)net/u/2003775/

* * *

DEVANGE

I wore a neutral expression as I sat down at the far right end of the room. The curtains moved slowly as the light breeze filtered into the room. The room was dimly lit with a few candles standing close to the walls, except the corners where she and I sat. She kept rocking her chair back and forth with a tobacco stick in her left hand and a pocket knife in her right. I wasn't sure how she was able to sneak in the knife, but I knew she could get away with anything, apart from what was going to happen tomorrow. Her beautiful locks swayed from left to right with the slow motion she was rocking at. I couldn't clearly see her face, and at this point, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to.

The trepidation that clouded the room should have devoured me by now. My face should have been drenched in a pool of sweat and my whole body should have trembled at the close proximity she was to me. The mere fact that I couldn't see her face filled me with somewhat courage to sit down there and admire the outline of her gorgeous form. It was good that the darkness shielded her eyes from me, because I was so terrified at what I might see in them. Already in my memory, I knew what they portrayed and in one word - it would have been _coldness _or _death_.

The possibility for any other emotion to be displayed on her face was zilch, for she absolutely felt _nothing_. I wondered if she had a soul in there, or a heart in the chambers of her chest, or if she was just controlled by some kind of robotic spawn. Compassion, forgiveness, kindness and even love had all been digested down since she was thirteen. We lost her at that age; her family and I. Or maybe that was just when the symptoms of her evilness started to grow and manifest like a seed.

She had this innocent charm around her, and once she was caught in the act, she would quickly resolve to it. When engaged or linked to a crime, she would gauge the person's reaction before she'd start apologizing. Her big brown eyes would dig into yours with such sincerity, that you'd be forced to reconsider your thoughts or even put the blame on someone else. The devil that had occupied her body would disappear in seconds before your eyes; as if a witch had cast a spell on your memory, wiping it away. You would blink a few times just to clear the shock. The child you once knew would resurface and you would be so drowned in the pool of innocence that forgetfulness would overtake you.

She was beautiful, as divine as a goddess. The way her clothes fitted her curves in such a seductive nature only to lure you in. Her eyes were dark and mystic; they could glow with such malevolence and then wither away quickly before you even got a chance to read them and check if you'd just imagined it. Her voice would speak to you like that of an angel; her speech flowing like that of a waterfall with no turbulence, just calm, smooth and steady. You would never be able to collect a hint of vileness in her words even if you were truly listening.

Sometimes you'd be so deafened by the cadence in them, wondering if any human could seem so heartfelt. When she walked, she danced like a spirit, hauntingly in your direction ready to mark you as her prey. Her fingers would play on your skin like she was blind and trying to read what each vein protruding out meant. All these features were constructed to disguise her motives and included in plotting your demise. But even if you knew, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it because you would be drooling at her profile, completely engrossed in her beguiling beauty.

"Edward…" she purred, blowing a puff of smoke in my direction. "Why do you wish to stay in the dark?" Her voice lingered in the air between us. "Don't you even want to look at me? Or am I too much of a monster to you?" Her giggle rang like a church bell, reverberating through the walls.

I placed my hands together and rubbed them roughly, a bit unaware of what to do next.

"My love, you're always beautiful you know that," I sighed, it was the most truthful thing to say as of now.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous on the outside but dreadfully ugly in the inside. Her outward appearance might have been pure and angelic to a stranger, but her insides were black and filled with the most deadly things one could ever think of. That was the reason I nicknamed her '_Devange'_, the devil and the angel cohabiting in one human form as if that was possible. This was more than just the presence of your ID and superego with your ego balancing out. She had no ego, no conscience and nothing to feel.

She always loved it when I called her _my love_. She liked knowing that she had wrapped me all around her finger and under her control, ready to do her biding. She always wanted to be on top and for the sick twisted love I had for her, I allowed her.

People absolutely thought I was crazy for being in love with her, hell, I didn't even know why I was. How could I love someone with so much iniquity that even the thought or knowledge of what she was going to do before she did it was so gut-wrenching? How could I be with someone who was metaphorically dead and eternally damned? But I loved her and that love had drained the life out of me.

All those who claimed that love was complicated definitely hadn't met her. They hadn't fallen in love with this beautiful devil. Just the fact that I knew her and we shared a close relationship caused me so much physical and emotional pain. It made me ill when people asked why I was so drawn to her… why I couldn't deny her anything… and why I was so faithful to her. The relationship was somewhat similar to that of Jesus and Peter in the bible. The only difference was that Peter denied him and Jesus was holy, while I stood by her side and she was demonic. This strong pull and sadistic devotion caused me to lose my friends, my family and even strangers rejected me. She was practically a plague; a curse on my soul. She was my cross to carry.

"You know, I was expecting you to be bawling your eyes out but your tone deflects it. Aren't you unhappy that I leave tomorrow?"

I wondered if that was a trick question, because I was stuck on the answer. I should have been thrilled and joyous that she would leave and stop tormenting innocent people's lives. That she'd be giving me freedom to live my own life peacefully. Yet, I was devastated that the young woman I had grown up to love was leaving and never returning. It was more like a sacrifice. I had to kill one to save all.

"All these souls, I can hear them calling out for me. I see them in my sleep, Edward, but they don't frighten me. Nothing frightens me. Fear is the only trap that eventually leads you to your own death. It's not the action that kills you, it's the fear of the unknown."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not sure if I was ready to hear her confession on the skills she used to attack.

"Ah, it's lovely, isn't it?" She stared at the window erupting soft sounds as the breeze blew into the room. "People would rejoice tomorrow. It's going to rain heavily; to wash away the carcass that's planted on the ground."

The candle lights flickered as the wind threatened to kill their flame. She picked one of them and watched the wax pour onto her dress.

"I've always loved fire since I was a child, you know." She hovered her hands over the golden flame and didn't even flinch at the heat of it on her skin. "I admired the way the heat would burn you, even without being in the flame, just the closeness can shatter you and cause you an incredible amount of pain." She picked up a small piece of paper and held it so close to the blue layer of the flame until it caught fire.

She laughed softly as she watched the paper burn and fall to the ground, crumbling to ashes.

"I remembered Caius, the way his skin melted under the flame. It was so… exhilarating." Her face appeared from the darkness and her brown eyes twinkled. "Did you know that he cheated on his wife with three different women while she was pregnant with _his_ son?"

I suddenly found the will to speak and the words left my mouth before I could stop them. "It wasn't your decision to make."

"No, it wasn't. But I made it anyway just like the officials have made it their decision to do away with me." She leaned back into the chair and idly twirled a strand of hair around her fingers.

Yet again, I sat with a blank expression on my face.

"I love water. It's the most basic thing in life, _without_ it people would be dead, but even _with_ it, people could still die anyway." Her tone was slithered with cruelty. "It's funny how you can die from thirst, just the absence of it can make your throat dry and your whole body malfunction. And also when you drown, the so-called liquid that you've been aching for, enters your lungs and prevents you from receiving oxygen." She took a slow drag from the cigar. "The fear that invades your senses when you realize that you're actually going to die causes you to start struggling to hold your breath which doesn't even last long until you drift into unconsciousness. I think it's one of the most fascinating ways to die because of the way you look just the minute before all your circuits are cut."

I shuddered slightly, unable to take that kind of information from her and still appear coherent. The thought of it was making my throat dry and my thirst was increasing.

"You know that priest St. Marcus at St. Mount's cathedral? The 'ultimate man of God'…" Her tones were induced with mockery, "…I made a bet with one of the women that I could get him. At first it was a challenge, but he came through. He came through every night for two weeks." Her eyes glanced at my knuckles which were clenching into tight fists. "That was… until I drove a knife straight into his heart, just at the exact moment he was climaxing. He was definitely on cloud nine then, I'm sure he finally reached heaven with my little boost." She cackled at her own sick joke.

"I don't want to hear about this anymore." My mind was already consumed in how disturbed she was.

She wasn't a human being, she was a devil conjured up by demons floating around the earth. It was so good that she was going to die. No one should be that unfortunate to ever cross her path again.

"Are you afraid, Edward? I can see the fear rising up in your bones, but it's not reaching your eyes. Have I not frightened you yet?" Her sweet honey-filled voice echoed.

"Is that your goal, for me to be afraid of you?" I retorted, "Are you planning on killing me tonight?"

"If only, Edward, if only...but no, I have no more left in me to kill tonight."

Silence descended upon the room as I tried to register all she had said. She had only confessed once during the trial that she killed those people but she hadn't said how she had done it, not that it mattered anyway.

"You know why I didn't want to have children? It would have been unfair to punish them by bringing them into this cruel world. No one here is pure, well except for the newborns. They are still a clean slate, that is… until they grow and learn."

"So, you believe that everyone else is wrong and you're right?" I placed my elbows on my laps and leaned a little closer to stare in her eyes.

"Quite so." She smiled as if I had passed some kind of exam on the lecture she had been trying to get through to me.

"You're crazy." I sat back into the chair.

"That's what they say," she grinned and then dropped the candle to the floor.

The candle fell freely, the flame died as it landed with a small thud on the wooden floor. "You know what they say 'Everything that goes up must come down' that's gravity. We all die one day, it might not be today, it might be tomorrow but that's life. It was just their time." Her small feet squashed the tip of the candle and the wax formed a small cake on the ball of her feet.

She sashayed to the bed in a slow movement, removing the scraps of her clothing with each step. Her clothes and undergarments made a small trail from her chair all the way to the bed. She got on top of it and lay down in a supine position, facing the ceiling.

She sat her legs up, her knees facing up with her hands holding each leg tightly, giving me a wide view of her center.

"Edward, do you love me?" she asked in a childlike tone, her eyes digging holes into the ceiling.

"Yes," I answered weakly with my palms rubbing my eyes, taking slow breaths.

"Come to me," she whispered into the night.

I removed my tie and placed it on the table beside me before walking to her. I gently placed myself in between her legs, her moistness sliding against my crotch as I bent over to meet her face.

Her hands moved from their fixed spot and planted themselves into my hair. "I want you to be my last," she said, watching my eyes intently.

It was her last dying wish and I thought I might as well give it to her and make it good. I lowered my lips to hers and sucked her lower lip, massaging them slowly in a kiss. Her body relaxed under me as I kissed her gently and slipped my tongue to caress hers.

Her hands slid from my hair and fumbled with the buttons of my trousers, while simultaneously kissing her. My tongue hit the roof of her mouth which elicited a soft moan from her lips.

When she had fully removed the clothing from my lower region, her hands began to work on my shirt as I kissed her neck.

My tongue licked and suckled on the soft skin there and moved all the way to her small round breasts. I mauled both of them with soft pecks before sweeping my tongue across her nipples, the sensation sent her back aching slightly wanting more.

Her hands drove into the roots of my hair and she tugged at it slightly. My teeth grazed one of her soft pink nipples. Her body squirmed in delight underneath me as I continued my assault all the way to her stomach.

"Time waits for no one, Edward," she whimpered in short breaths and I pulled my head from her body to see her. "Time burns slowly with every second you pause."

I took that as my cue to drive into her; so I positioned my cock at her entrance. She gasped as the tip of it touched her wetness. I slowly dived into her, feeling her walls constrict around my length while resting my hands beside her small body.

I started with slow a pace, completely filling her before pulling out and then back in. She groaned with each of my slow thrusts and demanded more. I willingly complied and pushed back into her harder and faster; her nails dragging along my back causing me to wince from pain and grunt with pleasure.

Her mouth rested on the side of my neck as I pounded into her vigorously. My head was buried in the valley of her chest, kissing her skin fervently and relishing the feel of my lips against it. She widened her legs a little bit to provide a deeper penetration.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip and her eyeballs rolled back into her sockets as her eyelids fluttered shut. She was almost there. I could tell by the way her body tightened under me and her muscles clenching and becoming rigid.

"Arghhhhh…" she screamed as her release broke out and she shook with ecstasy.

Our bodies rubbed off together with an incredible friction. The force of my cock impaling into her mixed with the heat soaring out from the candles bathed us with sweat. The wind rustling from the windows sent a chill down my spine.

I continued rocking our bodies with an incredible rhythm that kept filling her with sensations as she came. Not once did she scream my name and I tried to hide the pang of disappointment that I felt. I just kept on pushing into her and was rewarded with her moans spreading throughout the room.

~o~

Everyone had clustered around the execution post, eagerly waiting for the process to begin. Noise emanated from people as they talked among themselves about who was going to be hung, the crimes they had committed and what kind of hanging was going to be carried out. From the speculation being carried about, I was able to know that they were going to hang her using the "long drop" hanging. They had already measured her height and weight to get the perfect rope with the right amount of slack that could break her neck but prevent decapitation.

After a few minutes, they brought her in her ragged brown dress which had torn straps dangling at the ends. Her hair mixed with the wind and blew erratically as her feet made soft creaks on the old wood. The mob of people became silent as she made her way to the post. When she finally made it to the front of the hangman noose, they started shouting vile insults at her and throwing stones to where she stood. The guards tried to control the chaos that erupted from the crowd. It took a couple of huge men to stop them from catapulting stones.

Whispers of all her crimes and the people she killed floated through the air and it was said that she was charged with first degree murder. I blocked my ears from all the remarks and statements that filed from their mouths and looked at her. She was still one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen and in the last minute before her death, her beauty was still radiant and her glow was ever present.

Her face was serene and her features appeared to be calm. There was no presence of fear in her eyes. Her hands were tied with big light-brown ropes that were sure to leave marks on her soft little wrists. Wrists, I had kissed before leaving her yesterday.

I was almost tempted to step forward and grab her and run from there. Protect her from her punishment. I had always wanted to protect her, and yet it was people who needed protection from her.

The administrator stood in front of the people and cleared his throat so all side comments would stop immediately. He read the charges on which she was being punished for and asked her if there were any last words in which she said no.

I willed her to look towards me with her eyes but doubted she could see me through the raging crowd.

The executioner hung the noose over her head and stepped backward before signaling one of the men to continue. The wood under her feet shifted to the right and left her suspended in the air with the noose around her neck.

I removed my hat and a single tear rolled from my eye as I watched her head slump to the side and slouch over her shoulder with her legs dangling in the air.

And then she was gone.

My love.

My curse.

My Devange… had died.

And just as she predicted, rain started to fall heavily from the sky, more heavily than it had ever rained before.

* * *

**Yeah so I want to thank Ericastwilight for giving me courage to do this and Kuntrygal & TwiDi for beta-ing this and being wonderful to me.**

**Was this dark enough?**


End file.
